Work Buddies
by Wheredreamsaremade123
Summary: Clarke Griffin comes to work one day and finds out that she has to share an office with a blast from the past. Bellamy Blake is everything but a colleague material and he frustrates her in every way possible. Will she be able to resist his charm? From hate to love/enemies to lovers Bellarke one shot. Contains smut.
_Hello everyone!_

 _Long time no see, huh? This is the fic I've been working on for quite a while and I'm really anxious about it so please review, let me know what you think. It's a bit long for a one shot, but it turned out exactly how I wanted._

 _Anyways, I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

Clarke sips on her coffee slowly as she waits for the elevator to reach her floor. Her office is on the top floor of the building and sometimes it takes a while to get there because people keep coming in and out.

Today is one of those days.

But Clarke doesn't mind because she's in a very good mood this morning. It's now almost nine am, she's on her third cup of coffee and she's doing surprisingly well, despite the fact that she's barely had three hours of sleep last night. And the reason for that is a 300 pages long manuscript which she's holding in her hands. She doesn't regret hours spent on reading it, not even a tiniest bit because it's one of the best manuscripts she's ever read. She's positive it will soon be a bestselling book and she can't wait to let her client know.

The elevator makes a familiar sound and the door opens, revealing already crowded office. Clarke exits the elevator, her high heels pounding loudly against the wooden floor. She greets everyone with a friendly smile as she makes her way to her office. She takes out her key to unlock the door only to find it already open.

With a frown she enters the office and sees that the furniture has been rearranged. Her beautiful couch on which she's fallen asleep reading so many times is pushed carelessly against the wall. Her desk, normally in the middle, is now moved a few feet further to the left and on the other side, facing it is another desk and behind it sits a man.

It takes her exactly two seconds to recognize him and her eyes go wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asks, her voice a little too high.

Bellamy looks up, that same, familiar smirk plastered to his face. He's just like Clarke remembers him, except for the fact that he's eight years older and even more frustratingly handsome than the last time she saw him.

"Well, hello to you too, Princess. Nice to see you. How've you been?" he says in his deep voice, the smirk on his face turning into a smug grin.

Yup. He hasn't changed one bit. He's still the same old annoying idiot, using his same old annoying nickname for Clarke which he knows she hates.

"I asked you a question," Clarke drops the manuscript and the coffee on her desk and crosses her arms across her chest, shooting him a piercing look.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean here in this building or here in this office?" He shifts in his chair, his biceps flexing under the thin white button-up shirt he's wearing and Clarke has to remind herself that she does not find him attractive, just like she didn't find him attractive when they went to high school together. She doesn't find his tanned skin attractive at all. Or his ruffled hair. Or his big dark eyes that are staring at her. Or his lips…

She mentally kicks herself, shaking her head. "You know what I mean, Bellamy," she snaps at him. "What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Sitting behind my desk and doing my job, obviously," he says innocently. "And it's _our_ office now, Princess," he adds with a triumphal smirk.

"What?!" Clarke almost screams, angry at herself for losing her temper in front of him. She doesn't wait for his reply. She storms out of the door, heading for Lincoln's office.

"What is _he_ doing in _my_ office?" Clarke stomps in the room furiously, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Lincoln looks at her wearily, looking like he expected this to happen. "Bellamy is our new marketing manager. You will be sharing your office with him for a while until the office down the hall is ready for him."

"How exactly long is _a while_? And why me? Couldn't you shove him in someone else's office?"

"It's just for a few weeks until the office is renewed and refurnished. Clarke, please, I need you to understand," Lincoln looks at her kindly, making her soften a little bit. He is not only her boss, but also her friend. He's been nothing but kind to Clarke since she started working in his publishing agency and she feels a little guilty for snapping at him.

"This is my girlfriend's brother we're talking about and I need everything to be perfect when he settles in his office. No, I couldn't put him in someone else's office because yours is the biggest. Besides, Octavia told me you went to high school together. I thought it would be nice if Bellamy shared an office with someone he knows."

"Lincoln, we _couldn't stand_ each other," Clarke points out. "I'm sure Octavia told you that, too. "

Lincoln lets out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "Yes, she has, but you're adults now, Clarke. I'm sure you can get along just fine."

Clarke snorts, taking a few steps forward to take a better look at her boss, hoping she could change his mind. "Adults? Bellamy Blake will never be an adult."

"Clarke, please. If you don't want to give him a chance then please, do it for me," he gives her a pleading look. "It's just a few weeks, I promise."

"Ugh, fine," she let out an exasperated breath, feeling defeated. "But you owe me big time!"

"Yes, I do," Lincoln smiled, knowing he has won. "You're the best literary agent in the world!" he yells when she's almost out of the door.

Clarke just rolls her eyes at his pathetic attempt to make her feel better about sharing her office with the devil himself.

When she's back at her office, she sinks in her chair, avoiding Bellamy's stare. She wonders how long he'll manage to stay quiet and not gloat over his victory.

Fifteen seconds. That's exactly how long.

"I assume convincing your boss to throw me out didn't go too well," he says nonchalantly, pretending to be focused on his computer. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space," he's trying to hide the smirk on his face, but she can hear the mockery in his voice.

"Oh shut up, you're enjoying this so much," Clarke narrows her eyes at him. "How did you end up here anyway? I thought you had a job in Miami. Did they fire you or something? Or did you make it your life goal to make my life a living hell again?"

Bellamy snorts, making Clarke want to jump out of her own skin. "Don't give yourself that much credit, Princess. I came here because this job seemed like a really good opportunity. You're angry because you find me irresistible and it frustrates you. Sexually," he smirks.

Clarke gasps, not believing the words coming from his mouth. She can feel rage burning up inside her again. "Irresistible, my ass."

"Don't pretend to be shocked, Clarke," she winces when he uses her real name for the first time. "You can't resist me now, just like you couldn't resist me back in high school. You're just too proud and stuck up to admit it."

"Ooh yeah, I don't know which is harder to resist, your arrogance, your constant nagging or your obnoxious need to always be in the center of attention," she snaps and just like that, every hope she had of them being able to work together is gone. "How about you shut up, get your head out of your ass and actually do your job?"

He doesn't seem remotely affected by her words. He actually seems amused as he looks up from his computer and blows her a kiss.

She almost lets out a groan of frustration, but she doesn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He's only been in her office for half an hour, but Clarke already feels like she might not survive these next few weeks.

* * *

It's Friday, meaning it's the end of their second week working together. Renovation of Bellamy's future office is moving pretty slowly and it's obvious they're going to be sharing an office for at least four more weeks.

Clarke is doing surprisingly well for a person who has to put up with an annoying asshole for eight hours a day.

It was pretty horrible in the first few days. Bellamy kept provoking her and she was going insane, but she found a way to deal with him and, when she's extremely lucky, she even manages to shut him up. They bicker all the time and Clarke feels like she's back in high school. It's hard for her to feel like an adult when she is forced to spend a great portion of her time with a stupid teenager trapped in the body of a grown man.

Clarke is counting minutes till the end of the work day when Raven's head appears behind the door.

"Hey, you guys are coming to the bar tonight, right? And I'm not taking no for an answer, especially because we skipped it last week."

"What bar?" Bellamy asks, a confused frown appearing on his face as he eyes Clarke suspiciously.

"Umm…" Clarke swallows, knowing she's going to be hearing about this for at least next two weeks.

Going to the bar every Friday after works has been the gang's tradition since before Clarke started working in Lincoln's agency. The bar is just next to their building and the owner is Kyle Wick, nice and funny guy who has become their close friend during the years. He knows the entire crew very well, especially Raven, whose relationship with him is still a mystery to everyone.

Clarke knows she's in trouble because she hadn't let Bellamy know about their little gatherings. It's not like she doesn't want him there. He is still extremely annoying, but not nearly as much as he was when he started working with her. She just didn't tell him because she wasn't sure if he'd want to go or if he'd just laugh in her face.

"Didn't Clarke tell you about our group tradition?" Raven asks, a smug smirk appearing on her face when she sees panic in Clarke's eyes.

"O-kay then, I'll leave you two to talk about it. We're waiting for you downstairs in half an hour," she smiles innocently and shuts the door, not wanting to witness one of Clarke and Bellamy's stupid fights.

As soon as she leaves, Bellamy raises an eyebrow and stares at Clarke so hard she thinks he's going to drill a hole in her head.

"Princess?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I thought you wouldn't want to go and…"

"Relax, Clarke," he cuts her off, chuckling. She raises her eyebrows, surprised that he used her actual name. "I'm not mad at you. I just understand why you wouldn't invite me. Am I that intimidating?"

He doesn't sound hurt at all. The tone of his voice is actually more mocking-like.

That's what makes Clarke's guilt disappear so easily.

She snorts, rolling her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't invite you because I still don't know where we're standing. I mean, it's not like we're on our best terms currently…" she says honestly.

Bellamy laughs, earning an annoyed glare from Clarke.

"I want to go, okay?"

She nods.

"But first I want to know where I'm going."

Clarke explains everything about Wick's bar to him. She explains their little Friday night ritual – they head to the bar at 5 pm sharp, eat a ton of junk food (because that's the only food the bar offers), have a couple of beers and sometimes, if they're in the mood or if they had more than a couple of beers, they go clubbing.

Half an hour later, they're sitting in their usual booth and Clarke is surprised by the fact that Bellamy gets along extremely well with all of their colleagues. It shouldn't be a surprise, really, because he was always a popular kid in high school.

The mood between all of them is relaxed and cheerful as always. Jasper and Monty, who have had a few more drinks than the rest of the gang, are the loudest and they're making everyone laugh. Raven disappears at some point. Wick is also nowhere to be seen so it doesn't them long to figure out where their brunette friend is.

It's about 10 pm when someone suggests clubbing and just a few minutes later, they're dancing to the loud techno music and downing shots.

Clarke lets the rhythm carry her, singing along to the lyrics when suddenly, someone's hands wrap around her waist and she feels strong male chest pressed against her back.

She doesn't need to turn around to know how it is. She can feel it – that undeniable fire burning between the two of them every time they are near each other.

"Having fun, Princess?" his hot breath tickles her ear and she can't help but turn around.

She nods enthusiastically, putting her hands on his shoulders as they start to move together.

Bellamy's eyes are piercing through her and he looks even hotter than usual. His hair is ruffled, his forehead drenched with sweat and the top three buttons on his white shirt are unbuttoned, exposing his firm chest a little too much for Clarke to handle.

He is obviously pretty drunk, but Clarke is tipsy too, otherwise they wouldn't be dancing together.

In that moment, Clarke gets lost in music and Bellamy's arms, not caring about the fact that she'll most likely be super embarrassed tomorrow when she remembers who she danced with.

For the first time in a long time, she's really having fun. Bellamy's radiating heat is surrounding her and she feels the strong urge to kiss him.

He's obviously thinking the same since he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

Clarke freezes for a moment, but her confusion is not long-lasting and she kisses him back, her hands finding the back of his neck.

The kiss is soft at first, but it doesn't take long for Bellamy to deepen the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue in Clarke's mouth.

His grip on her waist tightens and she can't help but melt under his touch.

When they break the kiss, they're both breathless, staring at each other hungrily.

Their hands still linger on each other, but they're forced to pull apart as Jasper and Monty appear out of nowhere, visibly drunk.

"Shots, shots, shots!" Jasper yells, pushing Bellamy to the bar and leaving a confused Clarke behind him. Suddenly, she feels cold.

She spends the rest of the evening hanging out with Harper and Monroe. She's about to call it a night when Jasper and Monty come back, literally dragging Bellamy with them.

He looks completely wrecked. One of his arms is slid behind Monty's shoulder and the other one behind Jasper's. His eyes are half closed and he seems to have trouble speaking.

"Clarke, we need your help," Monty says.

"We tried to take him home, but we don't know where he lives and he can't tell us because he's too drunk and Octavia and Lincoln left," Jasper murmurs wide-eyed. "So we figured you must know where he lives since you work together and you don't seem very drunk so you can take him home. Thanks, bye!"

And just like that, Bellamy's heavy arms are slumped around Clarke and he's leaning on her, making her almost fall on the ground.

Jasper and Monty are gone before she can tell them she doesn't know where Bellamy lives either.

* * *

Bellamy wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a throbbing pain in his head.

He takes in his surroundings and knows it's Clarke's bedroom without even thinking. It's tidy and clean and her intoxicating smell is all over the room.

He gets up slowly, raising his eyebrow when he realizes he has no shirt on.

After his quick trip in the bathroom, he finds himself leaning against the doorframe of Clarke's kitchen.

She's standing by the stove, making what seems like eggs and bacon. She's wearing a large T-shirt, pajama shorts and fluffy socks. She put her hair in a messy bun and she's humming some song.

Bellamy would never admit it, but he thinks she looks adorable.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she says without taking her eyes off the stove. An amused smirk is playing on her lips and Bellamy suddenly feels a little embarrassed.

"How did I get here?" he blurts out and clears his throat after realizing how hoarse he sounds.

"Um, I think you walked through the door of my room and…"

"You know what I mean," he cuts her off, rolling his eyes. She's using his own method against him.

She looks at him for the first time that morning, letting out a chuckle. "Long story short, Jasper and Monty got you wasted and made me take care of you. I tried to take you home and kept asking for your address, but you just kept murmuring something that didn't make sense so I took you to my place instead. And then you said I'm the best and I'm so much better at doing my job than you are."

His eyes instantly go wide in horror. "I did not say that."

Clarke chuckles once more and Bellamy can't help but think that her laugh sounds wonderful.

"No, you didn't, but you might as well have. I know that's what you really think."

He just rolls his eyes and they stay silent for a moment.

"Clarke, why am I shirtless?"

"Well, you kind of threw up all over your shirt so I washed it. It's in the living room if you want to, you know, put it on."

He ignores her instructions and remains in his place. "So you took my shirt off, huh Princess?" he asks flirtatiously, teasing her.

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself. I couldn't let you get vomit all over my perfectly clean bed," Clarke says, pretending to be annoyed. She's pretty sure he doesn't remember their kiss from last night so she assumes they're back to their bickering mode. She's actually glad he doesn't remember because that means no awkwardness between the two of them.

"Sit down, I made you breakfast. A big, greasy breakfast is good for hangovers, you know," she places the eggs and bacon on the two plates set on the table and pours some coffee in the mugs.

He hesitates for a second, but eventually sits down and starts shoving the food in his mouth, hoping his stomach won't protest.

An amused grin spreads over Clarke's face as she joins him by the table. She would never admit it out loud and it actually scares her a little, but she's starting to enjoy Bellamy's presence more and more.

* * *

It's not until half past six on Tuesday that Clarke notices Bellamy is still sitting by his desk, which is weird because he usually storms out of the office at five p.m. sharp.

"Aren't you going home?" she asks.

He averts his attention from his work and stares at Clarke, surprised to be interrupted. "Aren't you?" he asks cockily.

She rolls her eyes. Can't he just answer her question for once?

"I know it's a little unusual for me, but I have tons of work to do so I figured I'd stay a little longer and try to finish it," he finally answers. "What about you?"

"Same," she shrugs. She's trying to hide her disappointment because she was really hoping she could be alone and do her work in peace. But with Bellamy being here, it's a little harder to focus, especially after last Friday. Every time Clarke looks at him, she remembers his lips on hers and his hands on her hips. She hates it, but she can't help herself.

An hour or two pass in silence and Clarke barely notices that it's already dark outside. She's pretty tired and her eyes are burning from staring at the computer screen the entire day so she stretches her arms and lets out a yawn.

Bellamy notices her movement and his eyes snap up at her. "Do you want a drink? You look like you're about to fall asleep and you could use something to power you up."

She stares at him for a second, taken away a little by him broking the silence after so long.

"I can't get out of the office right now, Bellamy. I'm almost finished and I'm not dropping it all now just to go out for a drink," her words are harsh a little, but she doesn't sound annoyed at all.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have to get out of the office then," he smirks and pulls out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses from his drawer.

"You're seriously hiding alcohol in your desk?" Clarke snorts at him.

"Yes, Clarke, work can get stressful sometimes," he says mockingly and pours some of the liquid in each glass. He stands up and walks to Clarke's desk to hand her one of the glasses.

She takes a sip and it burns her throat, but in a good way. Bellamy is leaning against her desk and he's staring down in her eyes as he sips on his own drink.

"I remember our kiss, you know," he says suddenly and Clarke almost chokes on her bourbon, making Bellamy chuckle. "Yeah, I waited for you to say something, but you've obviously chose to ignore what happened."

Clarke can feel her cheeks burning and for once, she doesn't have a reply for him.

"I know you can feel it too, Clarke," he continues when he realizes she's not going to say anything. "This thing between us," he gestures to an empty space separating them.

"I'm attracted to you and I know you're attracted to me ever since we played Seven Minutes in Heaven on that party in high school."

Clarke's eyes go wide when he mentions the first time they kissed. It was junior year and they were both pretty drunk. They bickered in the closet for the first few minutes, but ended up having a hot and steamy make out session. They never talked about it again and went on with their lives, still not standing each other.

"Yes, I remember that, too so don't give me that look," he smirks and sets his glass down on the table. "Are you going to say something or…?" he asks after she doesn't reply yet again.

Clarke gets up from her chair abruptly, avoiding his stare. She turns her back on him and faces the window, not really knowing what to say to him.

Her heart is beating fast and suddenly words are pouring out of her.

"You are so frustrating!" she turns around and the look on his face says that this is not the answer he was expecting.

"I didn't mention the kiss because I thought you didn't remember it. And if you did remember it, I was afraid you regretted kissing me," she explains. "Yes, I want you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He takes a few steps toward her, his face serious as she goes on with her rant.

"I want you, but I'm so confused because two weeks ago we couldn't stand being in the same room and now…" she stops, letting out an exasperated breath.

"And now what?" his voice is almost a whisper when he asks a question he already knows an answer to.

Clarke stares at him for a moment, breathing heavily until she finally throws herself at him without thinking, bringing her lips to his. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible.

She parts her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and a moan escapes her because she hasn't been able to take her mind off kissing Bellamy Blake for a second since Friday.

She unbuttons his shirt in a few swift movements and her hands travel across his bare skin and his firm chest which is something she's wanted to do for a while.

One of Bellamy's hands is tangled in her hair and the other one slides underneath her shirt. Clarke shivers at the feel of his fingers against her warm skin and she knows there's no turning back now.

Before she knows it, his lips are on her neck and he's hoisting her up to lay her on the couch. She's not afraid of getting caught because it's dark outside and she's completely sure that they're alone in the building. His shirt is abandoned somewhere on the floor and Clarke's shirt follows it soon, as well as her bra. Bellamy smiles at the sight of her exposed breasts. He starts teasing her, his tongue and fingers brushing over her nipples, driving her wild.

He kisses his way down her stomach, unbuttons her jeans and takes them off her painfully slow. Soon he's back on top of her with his hand between her legs, caressing her against the fabric of her panties. He kisses her again and in the same time his fingers make their way past the fabric, making her moan into his mouth. At first he slides one finger inside of her and then two and when he's finished, Clarke is trembling on the couch, pulling on his hair and yelling his name.

Clarke's hands reach for his pants and when she feels his arousal underneath, she's even more turned on.

"Let's get you out of those," she whispers in his ear, biting his earlobe and undoing his belt. Bellamy groans in agreement, not being able to wait anymore.

His pants come off and Clarke gasps when his erection is freed. Her want for him grows just by looking at it and the warmth in the bottom of her stomach gets stronger.

"You ready?" he teases as he places himself on top of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clarke breathes out, leaving a trail of kisses down Bellamy's neck.

She inhales sharply when she finally feels Bellamy inside of her. It's such a glorious feeling and she deeply regrets not experiencing it sooner.

She's incredibly grateful that there's no one else in the building because she moans loudly when he speeds up the pace. She opens her eyes for just a moment and seeing Bellamy's face is almost enough to push her over the edge. His eyes are squeezed shut, head thrown back a bit and his mouth slightly open as he groans in pleasure.

His thrusts get deeper soon and Clarke gets completely lost in him. All that she's aware of is the press of his warm, sweaty body against hers and the feel of his lips against her jaw.

They come almost in the same time and when they're done, Bellamy collapses on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily and murmuring words of praise for Clarke in her ear.

As she holds him in her arms, gently stroking his hair, she's mildly aware that what they just did was completely wrong and insane, but she doesn't think about that. In that moment, all she can think of is how much she wants to stay like this forever.

* * *

It's Friday night and the gang is comfortably seated in their booth, goofing around, laughing and sipping on their beers. Clarke is sitting next to Bellamy, she's in a wonderful mood and everything is going great until she feels his long, warm fingers playfully travelling up and down her bare thigh.

She freezes and glares at him furiously. He's not even looking at her, but an innocent smile is playing on his lips as he pretends to be listening to whatever Monty is talking about.

Clarke and Bellamy have been fooling around for almost two months now. Well, it's actually turned into something more than just fooling around, at least that's what Clarke believes. None of their friends know and they've been successful at hiding it from them so far, but they both know they're not going to be able to hide it much longer.

At first it was just casual sex here and there and no matter how hard Clarke tried to resist it, to resist _him_ , she couldn't. She was weak and there was no turning back.

Then it turned into Clarke spending the entire night at Bellamy's apartment and vice versa, walking Bellamy's dog together and watching movies on the couch while eating junk food.

Bellamy moved to his own office more than a month ago, but they still saw each other on daily basis, either after work or during their lunch break. It was unexpected and very new for both of them, but their relationship wasn't purely physical anymore. Feelings definitely got in the way, no matter how hard they tried to deny it.

During past two months, they've had sex on various inappropriate places, but Clarke did definitely not want to reach climax in a booth full of their friends while Bellamy is fingering her under the table.

Clarke slaps Bellamy's hand, hoping he would have mercy on her, but his hand remains in place. Even worse, it finds its way underneath Clarke's skirt and it's getting dangerously close to her pussy which is getting wet even at his slightest touch.

Their friends don't seem to notice Clarke's sudden mood change. Sweat forms on her forehead and her lips are a thin line and she wants to scream at Bellamy to stop with the torture.

But he doesn't stop. He continues to make his way up her thigh painfully slow until he reaches her sweet spot and squeezes with his large hand, making Clarke jump in her seat.

All that's separating his hand and her pussy is the thin fabric of her panties and she thinks she might go crazy.

She stares at Bellamy intently, waiting for him to turn his head and look at her, but he stubbornly keeps talking to Monty. When his eyes finally meet hers, all that takes is one look and soon they're both getting up with some lame excuse for leaving.

A few minutes later they're in Bellamy's apartment, not being able to keep their hands of each other. They start taking their clothes off before they close the door and it doesn't take them long to reach Bellamy's bed.

After finally satisfying their needs, Clarke is lying in Bellamy's arms as he absent-mindedly runs his fingers through her blond locks.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Clarke says in a dangerous voice, but in the same time she's softly tracing lines with her fingers on his bare torso.

"Or what?" she can't see his face, but she knows he's smirking.

"I'll deny you sex."

Bellamy gasps dramatically. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," she nods her head. "What you did was very cruel and dangerous. We could've been busted."

"Maybe I wanted to get busted."

Clarke lifts her head up to give him a puzzled look, but instead of replying, he puts a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I don't know, would it be such a bad thing if our friends found out about us?" He finally says after some time. He seems insecure and a little afraid of what Clarke's answer might be.

"So you want to tell them?"

Clarke is a little surprised, but relieved. It's about time for them to stop hiding like two stupid teenagers.

"Yeah…" Bellamy hesitates for a moment. "I mean, I know you're afraid of how they'll react, but we can't keep this a secret forever. I don't know about you, Clarke, but I'm not in this just for sex. I'm actually pretty sure I'm in love with you," the last part comes out quiet and muffled because he's talking into her hair, but Clarke hears it very clearly.

A huge grin spreads across her face and her heart melts at the sight of Bellamy all flushed and embarrassed and proclaiming his love for her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too," she says as she leans forward to kiss him fiercely, incredibly happy that she doesn't have to hide her emotions anymore.

* * *

 **And that's it! Don't forget to review and feel free to check out my Tumblr: blakeesgriffin**


End file.
